The Seven Deadly Sins
by Left 4 Love
Summary: Damien, son of the Devil was not happy. This wasn't new, he was never very pleasent. Claire, a preppy Christian thought she was happy. But, in reality, she has an equally broken soul as the Anti-Christ's. What happens when these to meet? Hate, Lies, Love?
1. Blondie

* * *

Some say life is a journey it's a destination, but I say it's a river say life is full of choices, they hardly even mention fear. Life is full of hate, yet you find love in the most unexpected places. It is full of tears, yet you find laughter. Life can suck but still you keep moving forward. If I haven't I would not have found anti Christ.

I woke up this morning to the annoying beep of my alarm-clock. God, I hated that thing, but not as much as I hated today. It was my first day of South Park High. I was going to be in junior year in this crappy, smal,l redneck town. Back in California I had so many friends, I was a cheer-leader, and my family went to a beautiful church. Last summer my dad dropped the bomb, I was moving all the way to Colorado. Good bye, hot guys, amazing friends and sunshine. Hello average guys, zero friends, and cloudy days.

I don't know how, but my body moved out of my comfy bed and on to the hard wood floor. I was still half asleep as I walked to my dresser. I tried on every possible out-fit in my closet. From my favorite mini-skirt and pink tank top to skinny jeans and a Plain White T's Band shirt. After like 30 minutes of raiding my closet I finally decided to wear my light blue faded jeans and a bright yellow tank top that said "Miss California". I also chose my bright pink and yellow converse. These actually are my lucky shoes, so I'm praying to Jesus for an OK day of high-school. "If there even is such a thing", I thought to myself sadly.

I then quickly made it to the bathroom so I could do my make-up and hair. I put on clear glossy lip-gloss and light Grey eye shadow. Of course I had to add some mascara . I than grabbed my brush so I could tame my overly wavy hair. I brushed my hair for what seemed like an hour. I was extremely extatic when I managed to get every single tangle out of it. I looked in the mirror to examine my face. I smiled back at my reflection. My mouth revealed a set of perfect, white, straight teeth. "Well my braces sure did pay off.",

I had to admit the girl that was starring back at me was pretty. She had long, thick, wavy blonde hair. Her eyes were big and wide and they were a lovely shade of sky blue. A nice tan covered her body. It was the result of playing beach volley-ball every day. This girl in the mirror was me.

I grabbed my over the shoulder bag and went down stairs.

As I walked into the kitchen I noticed my mom cooking for my 10 year old brother, Jake. Jake's brown hair was long and extremely untidy.

"Good morning Claire" ,My mom said as she placed scrambled eggs onto a plate which she handed to Jake.

"Morin' mom" I replied with a yawn.

My mom's blonde hair was in a messy bun and her amber eyes were beginning to lose that peppy glow that I knew and loved.

I grabbed an apple and took one bite out of it. Crunch,crunch.

My Brother's light brown eyes starred up at me as he said " Are you going to eat anything else C.C, your already so skinny".

I rolled my eyes at this comment. I was half done with my apple as I walked out the door. I quickly hugged my mom and kissed my brother's head.

As I walked out the door my mother's voice boomed" Claire good luck".

I didn't reply but I nodded.

I started to walk. It was a cool autumn day. I regretted not bringing a jacket. I was half way to school and then ...CRASH!!!!!!! I bumped into some guy . I fell butt first on the ground. UGHHH! Great not even at school and I'm already starting to make an idiot out of me.

"Are you okay"said a male, english voice.

I looked up and noticed a blonde, blue eyed teenager. His hair was about shoulder length and he was wearing some sort of weird hat. He was quite cute.

"I'm fine" I said

"Are you sure, here let me help you up" He said as he offered me a pale hand.

I took his hand as he helped me up. When I finally got steady he let go.

"I'm Philip, but you could call me Pip" said the boy with a smile.

"I'm Claire, and you can call me Claire" I said as I extended my hand.

His smile grew until it covered the whole bottom of his face. He took my arm and gave it a firm shake.

" I haven't seen you around, are you new?"

"Um yes, I actually just moved here last week."

I let go of Pip's small hand. He was quite short, I mean he was taller than my 5'3" but he was no more than 5'9.

"Well Pip, you accent is just charming".

"Th--an--ks" He said as he scratched his head.

"No problum".

"Have you ever been to England".

I nodded my head to signal "no".

"Well it's quaint and I usually have a Jolly good time with my mates".

"Thats nice, Have you ever been to California"

"No. What's it like"?.

"Well, wear I come from it's pretty much all sun-shine".

"That sounds lovely, do you have any siblings"?

"Yes, a little brother named Jake. What about you"?

"I have an older sister who I live with".

"Do you play any sports"?

"No, I'm not very athleticly gifted"

"I use to be a cheer-leader and I took gymanstics for a few"

"Interesting, do you have any hobbies"

"Um, I'm a dancer. I took leassons back in Cali"

"What type of dance"

"Oh, ballet, jazz, tap, hip-hop, and some belly dancing"

"Wow, cool"

I saw school coming up so I quickly asked Pip if he had a phone.

"Ofcorse I do".

I then reached into the pocket of my back pack and pulled out a blue sharpy. I grabbed Pip's arm. He flinched. I believe he though I was going to hurt him.

I wrote 654-3452.

"Call me any time"

He was blushing mad.

Once we were on school campus. Pip intoduced me to some intersting boys. I believe there names are Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny.

Kyle has emerald green eyes with tousled to perfection red hair he also had a ligt spray of freckles across his nose. Stan has light blue eyes which almost clashed with his jet black hair. It was about the same length of his chin. Kenny was simply adorable with his skater like blonde hair and deep sea blue eyes, he reminded me of the guys back in California.

Last but not least Eric Cartman, he was nothing special considering looks. He was over-weight with musty brown eyes and average styled brown hair. His saving grace was his dimpled smile.

"So Blondie what's California like" Cartman asked.

"Um, Cartman I have a name". This fat assed guy was getting on my nerves.

"Yeah but Claire is a boring name so now it's Blondie" He said as he tried to hide his smirk.

"Oh Eric can't you try to be nice" Pip chimed in.

"No niceness is for LOSERS"!!!!!!! Yelled Cartman.

Poor Pip looked down at his feet and said nothing.

"So Claire your from The Sunshine State", Kenny asked as he winked at me.

I couldn't help blush but I quickly brushed it off" Kenny I'm from California not Florida"

"When did Florida come in to conversation were talking about California, the sunshine state"?

"Kenny Florida is the Sunshine State", I said as I rolled my eyes

"Oh that explains a lot...than what's California's nick-name?"

"The Golden state" I said as I giggled.

"Do you play any sports"? Stan asked totally butting into the conversation.

"I run, swim, surf, and I was a cheer-leader back in Cali".

"Nice a Cheerleader in South Park" Said Kyle.

"So you have a little brother named Ike?" I asked.

"Yeah he's really annoying"

"I bet ,but nothing is more annoying than my little brother, Jake high on pixie sticks"

"Hahahahha, your kinda funny Claire" Kyle said.

I didn't notice at first but Pip slipped away somewhere. My eyes traveled to find him. After about 25 seconds of looking I spotted him. He was talking to a tall, goth looking guy.

"Claire is your muffin-buttered" asked Kenny.

"Oh no! Here we go again" Stan said as a annoyed look passed over his face.

Cartman started to laugh but stopped as Kenny gave him a dirty look.

"Ahhh, no" I answered

"Would you like me to butter your muffin" He said as a gigantic smirk covered his face.

Before I could answer Cartman was histaricle with laughter. Stan then hit Kenny semi-hard upside the head.

"Owww! what was that for, man"Kenny said as his face turned a shape of red.

"Dude you just met her and your trying to lay her"

"So"replied Kenny

"Kenny,she's a christian" said Kyle.

"How do you know that?".

"God what did religion have to do with it", I wondered

"Uhhh, I don't know, the cross necklace"?

These guys were so immature, they were worse than Jake. As the guys were fighting, my eyes wondered to the goth guy talking to Pip. Something was different about him, very different.

"Hahaha you like Blondie, you like Blondie" Cartman started poking Kenny as he said this.

"Shut up man" Kenny replied angerly as he pushed Cartman away from him.

Cartman stumbled back, lucky for him that he didn't hit the floor.

After Kenny got away from Cartman he came up to me and put his arm around my waist. His touch electrocuted me, it was a chill down my spine. He then whispered in my ear, his hot breath breathing against my skin. "Do you want me to walk you to first period, I don't want a girl like you getting lost"

I pulled away from him, his grip on my hip was tight, but not unbreakable.

I than whispered in his ear "No way in hell".

I walked to the nearest bench and pulled out my phone. It was the voyager from version .

I checked the time 7:53, I had about eight minutes before school starts.

I was not one to ease drop but I was dying to know what the guys were talking about after I walked away.

I slowly walked to them, I could feel the ache in my foot as I hid behind the bushes. I made no movements, I barely even breathed at all.

"Hahaha dude you so got dissed by a chick back there" screeched a voice that sounded like Stan's.

I moved the bushes so I could see what was going on. I felt my stomach turn because I feared being caught.

Kenny shot Stan a dirty look full of hate and anguish. Kenny then shrugged and said " It's not a big deal, I mean she was hot but she was to much of a challenge to get her in bed".

I cannot believe that's all Kenny thought about. He was a freakin'womanizer!

"You probably didn't even stand a chance with her" Kyle said.

"And you could?" Kenny shot back.

"She's not my type, sure she's pretty but dating Bebe remeber"

" I personally prefer girls with red hair, but guys I wouldn't mind her breaking down my doors if you know what I mean" Said Cartman cutting into the conversation.

Stan starred in horror up at Cartman, his face expression was priceless.

Little did the guys know, there was another with equal intrests in Claire.

Damion's P.O.V

Pip came up to me about 45 minutes before school started. He had a bright pink blush on his pale face.

"What's up with you" I said as I lighted a cigarette with my fire power. Being the anti-Christ did come with some perks.

"Nothing but you won't believe what happened this morning" Pip said, he was exited as a school girl on Christmas.

"What" I said in a monotonous voice.

"There's a new girl in South Park High. She is so pretty and she actually talked to me"

"Really" I said half in dis-belief and half just to annoy my friend.

"Really, she bumped into me when we were both walking to school. I helped her up an we talked she even gave me her phone number!!" He was so exited he was almost jumping.

I didn't speak, I was trying to process everything that Pip told me.

"Look, if you don't believe me look over there". He pointed to Cartman's group.

There she was. She had long,blonde,thick hair. She had bright sky blue eyes with nice eye-lashes. Her lips were full and rosey, just begging to be kissed. She also had a nice tan. My stupid eyes ran down her body, she had big boobs...OK that's it don't look at her.

"See I told you" He said with a triumphant grin.

I rolled my eyes " What's her name"

"Claire, she moved from California "

So Claire was her name, it's to common for my liking.

"So, what do you know about the Claire girl"?

Pip starred blankly at me for about 2 seconds then replied " Well she's going to be a junior, like us. She has a little brother. She was a cheerleader and took gymnastics. She also is a dancer, I think."

"Wow a dancer, amazing" I said trying to sound like I didn't care.

"She's also single"! He said

"Woo-hoo" I rolled my eyes.

Pip kept on talking about "Claire", it was all useless information.

My eyes traveled to Claire. I spotted Kenny putting his arm around her. I don't know how or why but I add an urge to punch the dim wit. lI hated everything about him. I hated that hair style, the way he talks,the way he womanizes women. I could go on forvever about how much I hate the idiot. I saw her push him away and whisper something in his ear. Then Claire walked away. I swear when she walked the wind blew and the demon's sang. What the hell did I just think? God, I swear this brain need's to be checked out.

* * *

Now I'm getting pissed at myself for even giving the Christian bimbo thought. What was her name again? Oh right Claire.

* * *

**WHAT WILL DAMIEN DO? **


	2. Going down to South Park!

Damien's P.O.V

Bring!!!!!!! Bring!!!!!!! The school bell rang. Like a stampede all the students ran into the gray, dull, building. I on the other hand, just walked. I looked down at my small schedule.

"OK, first period's math,"I whispered lightly to myself.

God, I hate math. It sucked camel toes!! No, let me rephrase that for you. My life sucked camel toes!!!! Everything about it I hate. I hate this school, I hate south park, come to think of it I hate the world, and about 99.99% of it's people. I wish I could go back to hell, but no. My stupid father makes me go to high school. I could have just been home schooled by a couple of demons.

I finally made it to math class. Surprisingly, I was early. I took a seat at the back of the class. After about 5 minutes of waiting, Pip came through the door way.

He smiled at me.

I gave him my "I really wish you didn't smile like that" look. He then took a seat next to me.

"Hello again,mate" he said.

"Hi..." I murmured back.

" Don't you love math" Pip said in his joyful tone of voice.

"Um let me think....no"! Jesus, does this guy ever listen.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled. His face looked like he was about to cry.

Oh shit, I forgot about Pip being ultra sensitive.

"Don't worry about it"

He gave me a small smile and said "You walk really fast. I could barely catch up to you".

I nodded.

Ten minutes later almost everyone in the class was here. When Mr. Garrison was about to start Claire came running through the doors. It reminded me of a bat out of hell.

"Shit! She's in my math class," I thought

"I'm so sorry I'm late" She said huffing.

"It's perfectly fine with you being late. Since it's your first day, but I don't know about Mr. Hat" Mr. Garrison said.

"Um Mr. who"? Said Claire. Her perfectly arched eye brow shot up.

God, Is Mr. Garrison still obsessed with his little hand thing.

He then pulled out his little puppet thingy, which probably scared the crap out of the chick.

"Mr. Hat, what do you think about Ms. ..."

"Cayhill"

"Ms. Cayhill being late for class"

"I think it's a totally outrage!! Just because she's a slut doesn't mean she has the right to be a ditz" Squeaked Mr. Hat.

Claire looked like she was gonna cry but then her face expression changed. It was the look I give Cartman when he's being a Jack-ass.

"Mr. Garrison, I'm sorry for being late" Claire said in a quite tone.

"Alright then, take your seat" Mr. Hat said.

I looked over to the opposite side of where I sat. It was an empty seat! She probably had to sit by me. As I looked around the class room I spotted Claire coming towards the seat next to me. I watched her by the corner of my eyes. There were no more empty seats in the class. She sat down in the chair and smiled at me revealing a set of strait, white teeth.

Pip then tapped my shoulder and gave me a smile. Probably addressing that he was happy that "she" was in our class. I looked at the teacher and started to do my class work.

Kenny's P.O.V

I turned around as someone tapped me on the shoulder to see a pleasant smile and beautiful sky blue eyes.

She passed me a note. It said

"_Who's the guy I'm sitting next to_?"

I wrote back

"_Damien, why_?".

When she got it, she wrote something and passed it back.

It had the letters, _IDK_ on it.

I looked at Damien who was staring at Claire. His intense eyes on her. I found it kinda strange but I ignored it.

Butter's P.O.V

I stared at Kenny, my secret crush. Sure you might find liking boys strange ,but a lot of boys in South Park are gay. I felt a pang of jealousy as he stared at the new girl. She 's kinda pretty though.

"Why would anyone like me." I thought

I wasn't hideously deformed or anything but I wasn't really attractive.

I turned to Bebe and I asked her who the new girl was.

"Shut up, I'm trying to pay attention" Bebe replied in a sassy tone.

Oh why did she have to be so mean. I looked down to my school work.

3x-2dx7=? "how do I do this" I thought out loud.

"You need help Butters" a kind voice came from behind.

I turned around to find Kenny! I can't believe he asked me if I needed help. Kenny usually doesn't talk to me.

"Butters" he said in a worried tone

"W-w-what. Oh ye-ah I'm fine"

"So do you need help".

"W-w-well yeah I do but that's o-o-okay"

"No I'll help you"

He then explained to me how to do the problem. I mumbled a thanks to him. He then turned away ,but not before he flashed a breath taking smile.

Bebe's P.O.V

I finished the page with ease. I can't believe people struggle with this kinda material. Since I was done with my work I brought out my small mirror. I looked at myself as I twirled my hair. Heavenly was a disgrace to me. Radiant barely made the cut. I was gorgeous. No one had hair like mine. My eyes wondered to the new girl. She wasn't that pretty. I mean sure, she had sex appeal, like a play boy model but not true beauty. Like me. I saw her struggle as she went from problem to problem. Ha, typical bimbo. She'll end up working at Raisins. She's probably a slut, like Mr. Hat said.

I then saw Kyle. God, I loved my little fire cracker. He winked at me and mouthed

" You, Me, mall, after school".

My boy loved to spoil his princess. Ever since his dad got that raise Kyle's been walking to school with hundred dollar bills in his pocket.

"Sure baby" I mouthed back as I gave him my wink.

Claire's P.O.V

Math was simple, but some problems were like hell.

Damien, that's his name. It was interesting, you never got many Damien's in California.

He was different looking. He was...attractive. He wasn't feminine hot, like Kyle. Or skater boy hot, like Stan or Kenny. He had jet black hair. It was choppy and long. His skin was pale, almost deathly. But, his eyes, oh thoughs eyes sent chills down my spine. They were big with thick eyelashes. The color was crimson red. He was either wearing contacts or he's albino.

His eyes then wondered to mine. I looked away, afraid of what I would see. I slyly looked back. Praying to Jesus that he wasn't looking. Oh, but he was. His red eyes met my sky blue ones.

It was probably only 10 seconds but to me we were starring at each other of hours.

"What are you staring at" He harshly whispered to me.

"You have a zit" I quickly said back then looked away. God, that was the worst lie I ever told but whatever.

The bell rang. I couldn't here the sound because I rushed out of that class so fast.

I was half way out the class when I heard.

"Hey Claire, wait up" yelled a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Kenny's baby face.

"Hey" I said

"Math sucks"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Is the freak sitting next to you bothering you"?

"He's not a freak" I spitted back at him

God, why am I defending some guy I don't even know.

"What-ever you say Claire"

I rolled my eyes

"Whats your next class"

"Um" I looked at the schedule " I got political history" I said

"Cool, I have the same and this time let me walk you. I don't want you to get lost next time"

"Fine, but if you touch me your hand will be gone"

"OK, let's get going before were both late"

Damien's P.O.V

The next classes were simple. I could handle about anything in my way. Next class...lunch. Lunch was OK I guess. Knowing Chef he probably made his special meat loaf.

As I was walking down to lunch I heard a voice

"HEY" said the obnoxious voice.

I turned around. It was none other then Kenny.

"Hi" I said quietly almost coldly

"Met the new girl"

I quickly nodded

"She's really sexy, man"

I rolled my eyes, but something ...I don't know what or how. But, I felt something and it hurt. Real bad.

"Damien, would you want to. I don't know be friends again."

I looked up.

"I mean we really use to be kinda close. Back in junior".

"OK, fine but no more of those jokes of yours"

Kenny smirked and said "That's my bitch"

I started to laugh, it's been awhile since I actually had.

We walked down to the cafeteria. It was a mad house. People crowding in from every where. The lunch line was extremely long.

Claire's P.O.V

My last class was quite lonely. I didn't know anyone there. The guy I had to sit next to was named Tweek. He was kinda cute ,but really weird. He kept twitching and every 5 minutes he would ask Mr. Flinn if he could get coffee.

I walked past a table with three exceptionally pretty girls on it. One had curly blonde hair. Her eyes were beady but they had a beautiful ice blue color to them. She gave off a very sharp look. The one next to her had "Asian straight" black hair. With pretty light brown eyes. She gave of a "china doll" look. The next girl had wavy dark red hair and yellow-green cat eyes. She looked like a cat.

"Hi" said the blonde

"um hey"

"Why don't you sit down" said the red head.

I sat down.

"I haven't seen you around, are you new"? Asked the black haired girl

"Yeah I am"

"Well I'm Bebe, and these are my friends Wendy and Red"

"I'm Claire"

"Wow, you have great skin" said Red

"Thanks" I said

"Your really pretty" said Wendy

"Thank you"

"So, you think your really pretty"

I shrugged

" That's a great necklace by the way" said Bebe

"Thanks"

We continued are conversation. I was glad that I didn't have to sit all by myself on the first day of lunch.

Craig's P.O.V

"I hate english." I muttered to myself as I took a seat next to my good friend tweek. Tweek looked up at me and smiled his hair messy and his shirt not buttoned properly as usual.

Then that blonde hottie with big breasts came running into the classroom. Then she tripped over her untied converse shoelace. The best part was one of her books landed on the teacher's head. Poor ms. Stupadanideat.

She screamed at the top of her lungs. But sucked in and thanked Claire cause now ms. Stupadanideat had a month off while getting paid. Tweek slightly waved to her and to my surprise she waved back as she took a seat next to Red.

"do you know her?"i asked in a low voice.

"yeah, she's in my art class. Her name is Claire."

"Fine name"

"I guess"

" So how's the coffee shop"

"Really good"

I slightly smiled. I then looked at Claire who was laughing at one of Clyde's stupid jokes.

"So, Craig you wanta hang after school. Maybe, we can go to the arcade"

I smiled at the thought. I loved the arcade. It blew every single buck I ever made at Hollisters. I hated my crappy job.

"Sure" I said.

Total chaos started as soon as the teacher left. They locked the doors and shut the windows and they praised Claire like she was goddess. Clyde and Stan then lifted her up shouting

"No freaking teacher for a whole month!!! "Woohoooo!!!!"

I then screamed " Screw this school". I then stuck up my middle finger.

I stormed out of the classroom with Tweek following close behind me.

Claire's P.O.V

This was awesome. I was on to hot guys shoulders. Sadly it all had to end as the school bell rang. As I walked out of the classroom. People started saying random compliments.

"Your awesome dude"

"Tight move"

"Your an inspiration"

As I walked out of the classroom.

Damien's P.O.V

The word already flew around about "Claire's Greatness". It was just pure dumb luck. Was I jealous of her sudden popularity? Hell no, why would I want to be liked by these fags.

I then caught up with Pip.

"Hey"

"Hi Pip"

"Did you here what Claire did"?

"No der dude, everyone knows".

"I think it was jolly amazing"

We kept on talking while walking down the hall. Little did I know Claire was walking in my direction. I saw Stan accidentally drop his books. He was about to pick it up, but it was to late. Claire tripped over the books and fell onto my stomach. Her breasts pressing against my chest. She was warm. Her breath smelt like cherries. Her pretty lips slightly opened. I couldn't help it. I slowly lifted my head up to gently kiss her on the lips. I was so close, less than and inch, but she pulled away and got up.

"I'm so sorry" She said as she quickly wiped something off her knee.

"Whatever " I said as I walked away.

I swear over half the school was staring at me.

Claire's P.O.V

I was so embarrassed, mortified. My checks were burning. People were starring at me. My eyes began to blur. I panicked! I ran!

"Claire wait up" yelled Pip.

I didn't feel like talking so I ran faster.

"Why do you have to run so fast"?

Cartman's P.O.V

Hah! This was the best day of school ever. A blonde falling on the anti-christ and he tried to kiss her. She's way out of his league but so am I. Half way home I spotted Kenny knocking on butters door with chocolates. Thought it'd be a good idea to steal those. But I didn't I continued walking. Then I saw Kenny without the box of chocolates running the opposite way. I finally made it home. I saw my whore mom in the kitchen making food. Then I went to living room to see a goth dressing girl on the couch watching family guy. She had the darkest most beautiful brown eyes and the deepest shade of black hair. She was rivaling Claire's beauty. I went back to the kitchen.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes sweetie-kins!" she said in her usual perky voice.

"Who's the goth girl in the living room?"

"Oh well that's your........

* * *

Find out in the next chapter in a while. The Kitty!


	3. The Kitty

Goth Girl's P.O.V

**FLASH BACK****

I was sitting in the car. Listening to my I-pod. The song I was listening to was "Situations". I looked out the window. I saw mountains, plains, and cows.

"Yep, were definitely not in New York anymore " I thought to myself.

My names Kitty, and I'm 16 years old. I live with my mother in a crappy apartment in Queens. A few days ago my mom told me that we are going to visit My long-lost brother. I didn't know if I was excited. Half of me wanted to meet this so called "brother", but I didn't want my life to change. If there is one thing I hate more than pink it's change.

"Mom"?

"Yes Kit-Kat"

I always hated that nick-name, but I knew it would do no good to fight her about it.

"So, whats my brother like"?

"Finally, your taking an interest in your other family"

I rolled my eyes.

"I honestly don't know. I guess it will be a surprise for the both of you".

"I hate surprises" I murmured to myself.

"Wait, so he doesn't know I'm coming"

"Indeed"

My mouth was wide open. Ready to speak, but then...CRASSHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

A force pushed me into the chair in front of me. Luckily, I was wearing a seat-belt.

Then, everything went black.

A few hours later I woke up, or as it minutes. I heard the faint sound of an ambulance. Blood was running own my nose, and I had a terrible headache. It was like a drum was beating in the back of my head. Each beat got worse and worse.

"Mom!!!! Where's mom"

I looked down in the drivers seat to reveal an utterly horrific. Blood gushing all over her face, arms, and legs. Her eyes were closed. I checked her pulse. She was still breathing, at least for now. She then opened her soft green eyes. The eyes that never showed anger, only love, looked up at me.

"Ki---tty"

"Yeah mom" I said as I felt tears rushing down my face.

"I-I-I L---o--ve yy---o--"

Then her eyes shut. About 5 seconds later the ambulance pulled up. Two guys pulled me away harshly from my dieing mom. They then threw me into one of those bed things, and rolled me to the ambulance. I was crying harder, and harder.

**FLASH BACK OVER*

Cartman's P.O.V

"...... well that's your sister, Kitty. She's very nice."

What!!!!!!! What the hell did this bitch just say.

"Was I on one of those hidden camera shows". I thought to myself

"SISTER!! NO ONE TOLD ME I HAD A SISTER!!" I screamed

"Why don't you go say hi to her Poopi-kins? Be gentle to her."

I grabbed a bag of Chessey Puffs and walked back to the living-room.

"Hello" the girl said weakly

I nodded back, and took a seat next to her on the Couch.

"My names Kitty"

"Cartman, Eric Cartman" I said with my mouth full.

I then passed her some of my chips.

"Do want some"I asked.

"Yes please"

She then grabbed a handful ,and started to eat.

Know that I look closer at her she's not that pretty. Don't get me wrong she is kinda gorgeous,but next to Blondie she was barely beautiful. She looked like she could fit in with those creepy Goth kids at school. "Kitty" or whatever her name was wearing all black. She had the thickest eye liner under her eyes. I personally thought she looked really weird.

"Is your real name Kitty?"

"Yes it is"

"Wow! Your mother must have been on crack when you were born".

Her eyes went from pain and vulnerability to a look of pure hate.

I know that look well, very well.

" Ofcourse she wasn't Crack"

Her tone was fake sweet, I know that tone to well.

"Please, Kitty is about as bad as having your name being Pussy"

Tears started to whell up in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

I smirked as she put her hands to her eyes. She got up and ran out the door.

"Snozi-kins!!!!!!" My mom yelled

"Whaaaaatttt" I screamed back

"That wasn't very nice of you" She said as she walked to the couch. She then snatched my Chessey Puffs. Ohhh no, that bitch did not just take my puffs.

"Give them back" I screeched.

"NO!!!"

"Why not"

"Because"

"Because what"

"Because I said so. Now got to your room for a time-out,young man" She screamed.

I pouted, but went upstairs anyways. Not because I was trying to be a "good boy",

but I didn't want to be down there with my whore mom.

Claire's P.O.V

Pip stopped chasing me after awhile. So, I stopped running. I was crying. Hot sweaty tears ran down my face. Damien...I hated that guy with a passion.

"No you don't" said a little voice inside my head.

Whats to like about him? I mean he's goth, totally quite, and seems actually really mean.

"What's not to like?"

I mean he's tall, around 6'1. He probably has a rocking body, and he irks of mystery. Ohh, and his eyes stare into my soul. Yet, I hate him.

"Do you"

"Well even if I did like him, I probably have no chance with me." I thought

"Didn't he try to kiss me? He was just thought my breath smelt nice" I reassured myself.

My thought were disrupted when I heard a Beeeeeep...Beeeeeeppp, coming from my bag.

It was my phone. Someones calling me. I quickly grabbed my phone and answered

"Hello" I said meekly

"Hi" Said a male english voice.

I knew this voice from somewhere, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Who are you"?

"Pip ofcorse, who else has an english voice"?He said laughing.

"Where are you"I asked.

"Look behind you"

I turned around. There, standing a few feet away from me was Pip. He was there smiling at my teared up face.

"Thanks for your number"

It started to rain. Hard, like the tears that were running down my face.

I ran into him, and grabbed his waist. I pulled him into a hug. He then wrapped his arms around me.

His touch was different, it wasn't sexily cold. Like, Damien's. Or even Kenny's touch. His was warm, and brotherly. It made me feel safe.

"How ironic"He said

I smiled.

"Do you want me to walk you home" He said as he took of his jacket and wrapped it around me

"Do you even know where it is?"

"Erm. No, but you can direct me"

"Fine"

Half way to my house Pip grabbed my hand. I didn't object. I liked Pip, I liked him a lot but I don't know if I have feelings for him outside of friendship.

"Pip?"

"Hmm"

"You really are a great friend. You do know that right?"

Pip laughed, and then he blushed.

We were still holding hands as we reached my front door.

"Bye Pip, see you tomorrow." I said with a slight wave.

"Bye Claire, I'll call you later. If that's all right with you?"

"Ofcorse, call me when you get home."

I opened the door, but almost immediately I ran back outside. It was because that I still was wearing Pip's jacket.

"Pip!" I called

Luckily, he was still in plain sight.

He turned around.

I ran to him and gave him his jacket. I stood on my tippie toes and lightly pecked him on the cheek.

"Bye" I said

I looked back lightly and Pip was still in a slight days. I giggled to myself and ran back into the house.

Pip's P.O.V

What the heck happened? Claire kissed me. It was actually only my second kiss. A girl named Stella was my first. Claire was like Stella. Pretty, blonde, probably rich.

I got a text. It was from Damien.

_Where are u?!_

_I was just walking Claire home. I wanted 2 see if she was k after she took tht nasty fall_

…_........_

_R U ok_

_I'm just fine_

_Am I still coming over_

_Sure unless you wanna hang out with your precious Claire_

_whatever I'll be over in 10_

_bye_

_bye_

I then started to walk to Damien's Crappy apartment.

Kitty's P.O.V

I ran outside of the hell hole of a house. I would soon have to call it home. Maybe I was being a little to sensitive when Cartman made that remark. The normal me would slap him, then call him fat-ass.

" Jesus Christ! Why am I being so sensitive " I thought to myself

Now looking back the remark wasn't that bad. I mean I've been called worse in my past.

Maybe I just wanted alone time, that remark was just an excuse to get out.

I thought about running away, but where would I go? Life so far is a living hell.

I took out my I-pod. Right now only music could comfort me. I walked to a bench and sat down. It was so cooled. I'm so pissed that decided to wear fishnets.

Probably thirty minutes later Cartman came up. He was the last person that I wanted to see.

"Hey Pus"

I rolled my eyes.

He sat down next to me. I turned my head the other way.

"Now that I think about it Pussy doesn't fit you"

I held back a smile

"Kitty on the other hand is perfect"

"Thanks" I murmured

"Mom's worried about you, she thinks that you killed yourself "

I nodded.

"Come on, dinners going to be ready soon".

"Whats for dinner?"

"Taco's"

"Cool"

Cartman and I walked back to the house. Change might be bad, but this change might not exactly end in disaster. Who knows, Cartman might be the brother I always wanted. Tomorrow will be my first day of High School. I do not know what tomorrow will bring, but in a town like this it will be anything but boring.

That's it for chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Find out what happens in the next chapter. Friends? !!


End file.
